She Was His and He Was Hers
by ShinobiOfTheDarkness
Summary: Sakura's heart has finally mended and she has found love. [implied SasuSaku] [oneshot]


She Was His and He Was Hers

Another lousy oneshot. For those of you reviewed my other story The Lost Cherub (please read (and review) it), thank you. I would also like to send a special shout out to Winter's Holly (a very talented author) who read and pointed out ways to improve it, so thanx much! (smiles)

For the reviewers of TLC,

**Night Artist 4: I really loved and appreciate what you wrote.**

**Winter's Holly: Once again, thank you**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei is male. I am female. Get the picture? So as usual the only thing I own is the plot and title.

A/N: I was reading the author's notes for a fic called Grace by Denwa when I came up with this idea, so I guess that was my inspiration. I would just like to say I totally agree with what Denwa has to say. You may say that I'm in denial, my friends tell me I have issues, others say I will grow out of it, but DEAL. I'm not romantic, I don't believe in love and all that other cheesy stuff and I never will. The reason as to why I'm attempting to write romances? It is because as an author I have been challenged to write outside my 8 year string of horror stories. So, as always, enjoy,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pale moonlight seeped through the curtains that covered the windows and cast an eerie glow throughout the room. Shadows danced across the walls as a lone figure shifted anxiously on the bed that dominated her prison. Sighing, she threw herself backwards, allowing her pastel tresses to stray across the pillows in intricate patterns. Another day has gone by she thought bitterly, and another night has fallen. She glanced wistfully at the kunai that glittered dangerously in gloom of the dark chamber she resided in. If only…if only she could use it, she could be free. Free from the horrors that she lived in, free from the nightmares that had taunted her since the night he left. As soon these thoughts crossed her mind anger welled up inside of her and coursed through her veins.

"Damn you," she whispered into the darkness as tears began to slide down her cheeks, "damn me, damn this, damn everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven Years Later…..

Petals from the cherry tree that hunkered outside her, no their, bedroom window flew in silently on the gentle breeze. The woman, smiling slightly gazed at her namesakes as it they swirled around the room and softly cascaded to the floor. They are just like me she thought blissfully; they live and dance all in their own glory. It was true; Haruno Sakura was no longer a fragile, devastated gennin, but instead a power medic and a formidable opponent on the front lines. Though, above all this she was happy, contented down to very core of her soul. She radiated confidence and her heart no longer ached with a desperate twinge, for she had finally gained what she had always dreamed of. The tender embrace of those strong arms, the soft smile upon those thin lips, the whispered words passion, and the knowledge that she had finally gained true love. Yes, Sakura was at peace.

Leaning back, she rested her lithe body against the dark wood of the casement and awaited his return. She imaged his raven hair and onyx eyes, his tender smile and porcelain skin. Oh how she craved him. Once again he was on a mission, but tonight he would be returning, returning once again into her arms. These thoughts warmed her and she thought back to how cold and uncaring he had once been. He wasn't like that anymore though, now he was tender and loving and it was all because of her. She had taught him how to love and had melted his cruel exterior. She was his and he was hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind whispered through the brilliant green foliage and gently tugged on the garments that adorned the five figures that raced silently between the tall trees. Katanas strapped to their backs and tattoos on their arms, every face was hidden beneath a white mask. Despite the emotionless demeanor that every single one of them had and required, excitement bubbled up beneath one stoic character. They were closing in on the leaf village fast, another few minutes and they would be inside the towering walls of Konohagakure no Sato. He would be home and he could be with her, his wife, his beautiful cherry blossom. His heart swelled at the thought and he quickened his pace, his dark hair trailing behind him and shining in the golden rays of the setting sun.

He glanced to the west, drinking in the magnificence of the sunset. A multitude of colours streaked the sky and bathed all in its splendor.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his voice was barely audible, just like her.

Moments later, the Anbu arrived at the gargantuan wooden entrance that guarded the city. Slipping through the gates, the five ignored the respective nods they received from the two chuunin guards. They stopped and awaited orders from their captain; turning to his squad he spoke.

"You do not need to accompany me to the Hokage's Tower. Return to your homes, await your next mission, and I will give the report to Naruto-sama," came the detached voice of their leader as he address his team.

An impassive face behind a cold mask. He was their head; they followed his instructions and obeyed his commands. His name unknown, his clothes torn and bloodied. The others nodded and disappeared. No complaints, no comments, no words exchanged. It's the way that it was, the way it's always been, and the way it always will be. But this suited the young man just fine; it meant that he could see his wife all the sooner. Vanishing with the rest of his squadron, he left the cold, ruthless clutches of his captain and headed for the warm embrace of his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura glanced desperately at the clock that stood on the petite mahogany table beside the bed once again. Overcome with anxiousness she had taken to this futile habit and it was begin to exasperate her. Her expression softened suddenly. Exasperated. Sasuke had always been exasperated with her, annoyed with her…

_Flashback_

_"You're annoying," he said. _

_With that he turned his head back around and stalked off. Sakura stared at his retreating form in stunned silence, a blank expression on her face. Had we not nearly kissed, she thought in confusion, his sudden actions upon his return made no sense at all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You're annoying," he spat out the words in disgust, "you constantly ask me out, you are weak and useless. Instead you should be training, you're as bad Naruto. In fact, you're worse than Naruto."_

_Sakura felt her world crumble as he spoke these words. Even Inner Sakura, normally so defiant and spirited agreed and bowed her head in shame, feeling crushed by his cruel statement._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You always did hate me, didn't you Sasuke?" her words faltered as her heart broke and tears slid down her cheeks._

_Turning his head back around to face her with a cruel smirk etched across his face, he said._

_"Even after all this, you're still annoying Sakura."_

_End Flashback_

Shaking her head at the sudden return of these discouraging memories, her thoughts returned to the present. He should be coming home soon. Her glaze slid to the window again. Dusk had fallen and a soft purple twilight filled the air, the pale pink blossoms of the cherry tree melded with sky as the tree's silhouette stood out against the horizon.

"So beautiful," she whispered awe evident in her voice.

A disturbance rose up the stairs and interrupted her thoughts; downstairs she sensed his familiar chakra. A joyful smile graced her features and turned the corners of her pink lips up even higher. Grinning, she bounded from the room and dashed down the stairs towards the source of the commotion.

The moment her eyes landed on him, a gorgeous smile lit up her face and a delighted squeal escaped her lips. Lunging herself at the man, she flew into his arms and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Inhaling deeply, the rosette haired kunoichi basked in his scent and warmth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt his snake around her waist and she was pulled into his lean frame for a crushing and possessive embrace. Happiness enveloped the couple. She was his and he was hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two lovers laid in each other arms. Emerald and Onyx. Rose and Ebony. The Light and the Dark. She gazed at him, his expression mirroring hers, warm and loving, Sakura lost herself in those dark, entrancing pools. Leaning over, his lips pressed themselves softly against hers before he deepened the kiss. She responded and returned the passion and fervor he offered her. After several moments they both broke away gasping, chests rising and falling rapidly, hearts beating in unison. Leaning down, he left a trail of sweet kisses on her neck as he began to nibble on her collarbone. Moaning in pleasure she cradled his head against her chest and stroked his soft black hair, lost in thought.

_Flashback_

_"If you leave I'll scream loud and-"_

_Her sentence suddenly caught in her throat as Sasuke vanished and suddenly reappeared behind her. Silence. Neither spoke as the tears fell freely from her eyes and cascaded to the ground, their hair dancing gently in the frigid breeze._

_"Sakura…," he began, "Arigatou."_

_His hand flew up and struck her in the back of her neck. Eyes fluttering close, tears streaming down her cheeks, she collapsed silently to the ground, but not before her voice whispered out into the wind._

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_End Flashback_

He had shattered her heart and crushed her soul within that single moment; but now she had happiness. She thought back and realized how right his final words now seemed in this moment. Leaning over, her breath tickling his ear, she whispered.

"Arigatou," her voice was overflowing with compassion and gratitude, "Thank you so much for everything, for being there…I love you…Sai."

Like I said, she was his and he was hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AH HA! You thought was Sasuke didn't you? Admit it. Come on. I bet you have that "WHAT THE HELL" look on your face. Now for all you sausxaku fans please don't hate me. (-ducks flying tomatoes, knives, and toilets (_toilets?_)-) I like the sasuxsaku pairing as much as the next person, I just felt that this needed to be written. Anyway hurray for me! I have been mentally scarred for life, for I have now written fluff for the fist ever...I think I'm gonna barf, that was so fluffy. Though I kind of feel that the ending was rather weak. Also this fic is sorts like The Lost Cherub. What can I say? I'm a suck-up for screwed up, messed up, twisted, horrific, or sad/bittersweet endings.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I'll give you all COOKIES if you do. Actually no I won't, seeing as no really wants COOKIES on their computer. So what shall I give you? Hmm….

Naruto: RAMEN!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Loser!

Naruto: Jerk!

Sakura: (-eyes flashing dangerously-)SHUT UP!

Kakashi: How about cupcakes!

Rie-chan: Brilliant idea Kakashi. Here's your Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi: (-squeals like a fangirl-) My book! It has been returned! (-runs into a corner to read-)

Rie-chan: Yes! To all of you nice enough to review I shall send you virtual CUPCAKES!!

Ja ne


End file.
